Conventional transmission control systems typically include a plurality of solenoid actuated valves for controlling various transmission hydraulic fluid pressures in response to particular transmission conditions. Each of the solenoids include a terminal that, when energized, actuates an assembly pin that communicates the transmission condition to a transmission controller, as is generally disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 4,893,652 to Nogle, et al, assigned to Chrysler Motors Corporation and incorporated herein by reference. The selective actuation of the pins indicate to the controller the present transmission state, such as park, reverse, neutral or drive modes. The controller processes this information for transmission control purposes as is well known in the art.
While the above transmission control systems have desirable performance characteristics, there is still room for further improvement in the art. In particular, the components required for realization of the system are typically discrete components which are interconnected through seals and connectors. The seals and connectors add to overall transmission control system expense and assembly requirements. In addition, each of the components requires separate insulation from the transmission housing.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated transmission control system that minimizes the number of system components required for system assembly and operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a glass filled polyester overmolded transmission range sensor circuit and subhousing integrally attached to a solenoid subhousing and being electrically insulated from a transmission housing to which both subhousings are mounted.